Plasma processing apparatuses for processing semiconductor substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, can include a gas distribution member having holes through which gas is flowed into a plasma processing chamber. For example, the gas distribution member can be a showerhead electrode positioned in the chamber to distribute process gas over a surface of a semiconductor substrate being processed in the chamber.